Cache/Remove the land requirements
3 of 3 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=1148.30. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 8, 2016 18:51:14 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Remove the land requirements Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » Remove the land requirements « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 3 Author Topic: Remove the land requirements (Read 2046 times) Shufflex Sr. Member Offline 268 Re: Remove the land requirements « Reply #30 on: July 31, 2015, 01:47:08 PM » Land exploration just seems ridiculous to me, for a cold war game. I'd prefer a way to reduce the amount of land used by mines and shit. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=2003574 Rance Full Member Offline 147 Personal Text I came here to laugh at you. Re: Remove the land requirements « Reply #31 on: July 31, 2015, 02:45:12 PM » Quote from: Shufflex on July 31, 2015, 01:47:08 PM Land exploration just seems ridiculous to me, for a cold war game. I'd prefer a way to reduce the amount of land used by mines and shit. Yeah it doesn't make a whole lot of sense, but the balance of game mechanics come first, so it needs some kind of fix. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=3672 dopes Jr. Member Offline 69 Personal Text Don't read this. It's personal. Re: Remove the land requirements « Reply #32 on: July 31, 2015, 09:52:11 PM » Quote from: Shufflex on July 31, 2015, 01:47:08 PM Land exploration just seems ridiculous to me, for a cold war game. I'd prefer a way to reduce the amount of land used by mines and shit. It does seem a bit silly. Maybe a "Buy unused land from a superpower" thing? Cost shitloads of relation points and cash to get a set amount. Or he could just greatly reduce the amount of land needed for factories and mines. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=51451 Pertti II Hero Member Offline 1045 Re: Remove the land requirements « Reply #33 on: August 01, 2015, 12:56:46 AM » Rumsod I know you're reading this. Please, help your children. Logged Killing the occupiers is an act of worship. God has made it lawful. Grand Mufti of Hatmistan Former leader of Al-Qassam Brigades http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46162 Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: Remove the land requirements « Reply #34 on: August 01, 2015, 04:28:51 AM » I just don't understand why you don't drop GDP further? Stop investing in schools, and actively work for the stab reset. Grab land from war losers and inactives as you can, don't even LET your GDP get high. IMF loans, yo. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood AKMB Sr. Member Offline 424 Personal Text I'm not lion to you Re: Remove the land requirements « Reply #35 on: August 01, 2015, 05:32:06 AM » Quote from: Sir_Scarf on August 01, 2015, 04:28:51 AM I just don't understand why you don't drop GDP further? Stop investing in schools, and actively work for the stab reset. Grab land from war losers and inactives as you can, don't even LET your GDP get high. IMF loans, yo. Can't borrow if I'm already at neg growth, also can't recruit troops at neg growth. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40095 GLORIOUS TFC Invest in the Burundi Naval program TWAIN Sr. Member Offline 378 Personal Text The wolves are howling Re: Remove the land requirements « Reply #36 on: August 01, 2015, 06:09:12 AM » Add a policy that lowers the space required by stuff. You still keep the land requirements, however it won't be fatal this way. Logged Prime Minister of Alexandrastan: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39070 Partidul Național Liberal: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100128 Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: Remove the land requirements « Reply #37 on: August 01, 2015, 08:26:22 AM » Quote from: AKMB on August 01, 2015, 05:32:06 AM Quote from: Sir_Scarf on August 01, 2015, 04:28:51 AM I just don't understand why you don't drop GDP further? Stop investing in schools, and actively work for the stab reset. Grab land from war losers and inactives as you can, don't even LET your GDP get high. IMF loans, yo. Can't borrow if I'm already at neg growth, also can't recruit troops at neg growth. Oh, fug. Well, stab resets... Try to praise USA and soviets a lot each; that's a fast way to ditch stability. Get below 300 and you can pick up humanitarian aid for guaranteed growth at 75 bux each; use that for the troops and you can pick up land from there. Kinda lame, but it SHOULD work. Oh, use Martial Law to pick up a few troops without needing growth, that should hold you for now. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood Die Stahlhammer Hero Member Offline 631 Personal Text Matt Smith > David Tennant Re: Remove the land requirements « Reply #38 on: August 01, 2015, 08:09:09 PM » Quote from: Sir_Scarf on August 01, 2015, 08:26:22 AM Quote from: AKMB on August 01, 2015, 05:32:06 AM Quote from: Sir_Scarf on August 01, 2015, 04:28:51 AM I just don't understand why you don't drop GDP further? Stop investing in schools, and actively work for the stab reset. Grab land from war losers and inactives as you can, don't even LET your GDP get high. IMF loans, yo. Can't borrow if I'm already at neg growth, also can't recruit troops at neg growth. Oh, fug. Well, stab resets... Try to praise USA and soviets a lot each; that's a fast way to ditch stability. Get below 300 and you can pick up humanitarian aid for guaranteed growth at 75 bux each; use that for the troops and you can pick up land from there. Kinda lame, but it SHOULD work. Oh, use Martial Law to pick up a few troops without needing growth, that should hold you for now. Here's how I did it: 1. Privatize, then spam Raise Min. Wage/Build Houses. Then I spam Hold Election, Bask, then hold an election. Also, I load troops off to a friend. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=61954 All hail the Stahlhammer! alysdexia Hero Member Offline 1233 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive Re: Remove the land requirements « Reply #39 on: August 04, 2015, 03:29:08 PM » Quote from: AKMB on July 30, 2015, 05:54:08 AM Quote from: Masketta Man on July 29, 2015, 10:09:58 PM Maybe he should win some wars? I have -3k land in use currently, = extra land. Quote I would have to win a ton of wars to be able to build anything else. It's pretty miserable when I log on and see that I have a GDP too high to be able to hit most inactives and everyone around my GDP can beat me at everything. Fun times all round. Except for me. Ask your alliance to throw some wars with you. Declare, then pass off spare troops to a third. Quote Oh and the most miserable part about it? Whenever I log on and try to fix my world I don't have enough materials to do so. That's the best part, I don't have enough RM to build hospitals and once I've built a hospital and housing for me people I'm out of cash and can't do anything towards fixing my nation. Truly in the deathspiral. Pfft, I never build hospitals. Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . Print Pages: 1 2 3 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » Remove the land requirements SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2